Our Savior
by King Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: "He left us 5 years ago. People remember him as friendly others as a gentleman, but people from the Black Order remember him as our savior..." Allena again :D. R&R hope you guys enjoy it.


**Another attempt at Allena oh gosh I love them. Ran out of Fanfics to read on them QQ been trying to find Doujinshis clean ones hah. Well hope you guys like it.**

_-Begin—_

December 25th Christmas, a day of joy and family, but what people outside of the Black Order didn't know was today was the day that everything was taken away from her…

How many years have passed since she last heard his voice, saw him smile, and felt his was the day he left the world, taking the Earl with him.

It's been 5 years since it happened. He was 18 then, she was 19.

_**Flashback**_

_**The Earl and the rest of the Noah Clan the ones that were left anyway attacked. Allen being who he was, stood and fought them with the help of his comrades. Kanda and Lavi fought together against Tyki who was a fearsome as ever. She took on that horrible little girl who wanted to take Allen away from her named Road. **_

_**They fought for hours without rest. Kanda and Lavi finally defeated Tyki at the expense of Kanda losing an arm. With the help of Allen she defeated Road as well. Now all was left was The Earl, and this was a fight Allen wouldn't let anyone take part in. She rushed over to where Kanda and Lavi lay lifting them up and attempting to get them to the infirmary as fast as possible. She had to, it had to be fast so she could come back and help Allen. Finally reaching the infirmary she powered her boots to rush back to Allen's side at once. She jumped into action as soon as she got there, but Allen wouldn't let her.**_

_**She rushed in getting a few kicks on The Earl.**_

"_**LENALEE GET OUT OF HERE." He screamed pushing her out of the way of one of the Earl's attacks. She fell to the ground, but couldn't get back up her legs were too tired to lift her body.**_

"_**Allen-kun let me help!" She yelled from the ground.**_

"_**No this is something I need to do myself, now leave." He said.**_

"_**Allen please let me help, please." She said tears started to fall out of her eyes. **_

"_**This is something I need to do on my own, I hope you understand. " He told her showing her his gentle smile. She hated that… How could he possibly smile in this kind of situation? She had to help, but she knew she'd only get in the way now. **_

"_**Aghhhhhhhhh" She heard The Earl scream. Turning she saw the sight that would make everyone smile and clap with joy. Allen pierced the Earl with his Sword of Exorcism. **_

"_**You have not defeated me because if I'm going you as well as everyone else here is coming too." He screamed with a devilish look. They watched as the Earl started to bloat up. **_

"_**No, no you're not. I'm not going to let you take anything precious from me again!" Allen screamed. With a strong battle cry he jumped off a broken wall. He kept pushing him, moving him away from the building.**_

"_**No…" she whispered. She know what he was doing, he was going to sacrifice himself for everyone.**_

"_**NO ALLEN-KUN COME BACK!" She screamed at him. Tears welled up in her eyes, her eyes started to get blurry. She tried to scream again, but nothing came out. She punched the floor and tried to lift herself off the ground, but her legs just wouldn't let her. Looking back up she saw him, and it broke her heart. He was looking back towards her, smiling, that same gentle smile that she loved, but this one she hated. All she could do was watch she watched as he moved further and further away. Before he was out of side he mouthed something, she didn't know who it was directed at, but he mouthed something and she wasn't sure what he said at all. Three words she could tell. But what was it…**_

"_**Keep moving forward…" That's what she led herself to believe. It was his catchphrase his go to sentence that had to be it.**_

_**She looked around at the rubbles and bodies. Few survivors were left out here, and the ones who were still alive wished they weren't, they all watched as they Allen, everyone's friend, that kind, caring, and beautiful man… They all watched as He pushed the Earl farther and farther until they could not be seen anymore. **_

_**BOOM! The sound of the explosion startled everyone. It was finally over, but at what expense. She lost the only person whom she truly loved, and she never got to tell him how she felt. Tears and sobs that's all she heard and saw, tears for the boy they lost. The young 18 year old white-haired boy. Today was his 18**__**th**__** birthday, and today was the day he died. **_

_**They couldn't even think straight with what was going on, until a strange light appeared around each of the exorcists. Lenalee felt her legs go numb as she watched her boots slowly disappear. That was right The Earl was gone, so the innocence that was used to defeat him was too. She couldn't help it the war was finally over, but it was over and he wasn't here. She thought she had it all planned out. Once the war was over she wanted to confess to him, and she dreamed he'd say it back. She wanted to be together, she wanted to get married, she wanted to have his children, and she wanted to finally grow old with him. But none of this would ever happen… Now that he was gone.**_

"_**ALLEN-KUN YOU BAKA!" She screamed and let all her tears flow out. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Her brother Komui was wheeling her around through the halls. Although the Black Order was to disband, no one wanted to leave home. This was everyone's home they all eventually found a new job, yet they still all lived here.

"Hey Nii-san do you think we can go visit him?" She asked looking up towards her brother.

"Oh course Lenalee… Today is his birthday afterall. How about we go pick up some food from Jerry first I'm sure he'll want us to leave an offering for him. "He said back looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Arigatou Jerry-san." Lenalee said with a smile. Komui turned her around and left Jerry with giving him a small wave.

"Poor girl… She still won't move on after all these year, even after she lost her ability to use her legs after losing her innocence. It's been five years since he left, and she still loves him. Young love…" Jerry said to himself following a long sad sigh.

Komui and Lenalee were outside HQ. There stood a remnant of the Black Order's hero Allen Walker. A statue was put up in his honor. Komui wheeled Lenalee towards the large statues base, there he read the words "Allen Walker: A kind friend whom was loved by everyone, a gentleman above all other gentlemen, a funny clown, and our savior."

"Nii-san can you leave me alone for a bit?" Lenalee said her bangs covering eyes. She waited for her brother to move away before she started talking.

"Allen, I love you so much…"

"Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed…"

"You're such a baka…"

"ALLEN YOU BAKA!" She screamed before the tears started to come out again.

Komui couldn't do anything for her. He'd try to consul her, but she'd say she wasn't sad. He felt helpless watching his dear little sister in so much agony. He hated Allen Walker for doing this, but he couldn't help but love him either. Komui knew that Allen was the only one who can help her now. He sat down on the floor and cried with his hands covering his face.

"Baka, baka, baka…" She kept saying over and over. The tears were endless now they just kept flowing and she couldn't help it.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with you…" She said.

"Who'd you fall in love with exactly?" She heard a voice coming from behind her. It was familiar… It was one she hasn't heard in a long time, it was the voice she longed to hear.

"Allen-kun…?" She whispered turning her head slowly. And there he was in all his brilliance. Snow white hair, deep grey eyes, and a scar on his left eye, but something new was his left arm… It was normal.

"Hai Lenalee." He replied to her flashing that same smile that she loved.

"Tadaima." He said again taking his left hand and wiped away her tears.

She sat there bewildered she didn't know what to do. She leapt at him with only the force of upper body carrying and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okaeri Allen-kun!" She yelled crying into his chest.

Allen picked her up knowing she'd fall if he didn't he held her their bridal style. He just stood there smiling at her.

"It's great to be home Lenalee…" He said tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Allen-kun?" Komui repeated did he just hear Lenalee say that? She must of gone crazy. He looked up and the sight shocked him. He watched a white haired man holding his younger sister. Seeing this he sprinted towards the HQ's doors.

"ALLEN'S BACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran around opening all doors not caring whose room or where he was. He just kept screaming. Everyone that was there ran for the door.

"Allen-kun, where have you been?" Lenalee leaning against Allen's chest.

"Well after the Earl blasted me away, I was in a coma for a few days. I ended up in some town I don't even remember now. But when I woke up I couldn't remember anything. It wasn't long ago that I finally remembered what happened, and I knew what I had to do. I needed to come home, to you." Allen said whispering into her ear.

"Allen-kun… I love you." She said pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too Lenalee." He said finally pressing his lips against hers.

Clapping was heard after this and the happy couple turned to the noise. There stood the whole Order. Lavi, Kanda, Reever, Crowley, Miranda, Marie and everyone was there.

"NOOO My precious Lenalee come back to me!" Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Komui scream this.

"Let's go Komui." Reever said pulling him to the back of the crowd.

"No take me back! I need to save my precious Lenalee!"

"Let's go Lenalee. Let's go to our home." Allen told her carrying her in his arms towards their group of friends.

"Hai, let's go home, Allen." They shared one last kiss before being bombarded by their friends or better yet their family.

_-End—_

**Mkay so how was that :D. R&R please hehe. Hope you liked it. Oh and if you're waiting for an Of Girls and Music chapter. Hold on it'll be there soon :D.**


End file.
